The Ties of Friendship
by JennaKaiba
Summary: A new girl comes to Domino High, and falls in love with SETO KAIBA, but what she doesnt know is that he is secretly in love with her too! Wow!


The Ties of Friendship   
Chapter 1 Best Friends  
By JennaKaiba  
  
Jenna's family just moved to Domino City.   
  
Jenna- sighs "Mom, why did we have to move?" Jenna was a tall girl (slightly smaller then Seto Kaiba) and brown hair just below her shoulders.  
Mom- "I told you a million times! It isn't a problem little kids should know!"  
Jenna- "But I'm not a little kid! I'm 15!"  
Mom- "Huh, Oh! There's our house!"   
It was a pretty big house and it was right next to a big factory with a K on top.  
  
*******************  
  
A couple weeks later school started. Now Jenna was 10th grade. She loved a card game, duel monsters.   
  
Jenna-Waking up, she realized it was her first day of school. She got dressed in her uniform. Next she ate breakfast. Then she grabbed her backpack and helmet and put her roller blades on and skated to school.  
  
********************  
  
Teacher - "Welcome class! I would like to introduce a new student Jenna Brener! Why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
Jenna- "Well I like Duel Monsters,"  
Tristen- Raises his hand and talks without the teachers permission "What's your best card?"  
Jenna- "My best card is Dark Magician Girl."  
Teacher- "Why don't you go sit next to Joey."  
Jenna- Walks over to the desk and unpacks.  
  
*********************  
  
Now it's after school. Jenna is walking home. Joey ,Yu-Gi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were following her.   
  
Jenna - "Hi guys!"  
Joey- "Hi, do you want to duel? You did say you were into duel monsters."  
Jenna- "Sure, but I must warn you, I'm good!!!" Suddenly the Millennium Tauk appeared around Jenna's neck!!!  
Yu-Gi- "That's the Millennium Tauk!"  
Jenna- "So are we gonna duel Joey or not?"  
Joey- "Let's get it on!" Joey said clenching his fists. A duel field appeared behind them.   
  
Jenna and Joey got up on the field. The duel began! ((2000/2000))  
  
Jenna- "I'll start off with Dark Magician Girl!"(2000/1500)  
Joey- "Go! Launcher Spider! (2200/2500) Attack the Dark Magician Girl! Shuttle Launch attack!!!"  
Jenna- "Dark Magic attack!"  
Joey- "What!?! My Spider was destroyed!"((2000/1700))  
Jenna- "My Magician Girl gets powered up by all the Dark Magician   
In my hand. I have one in my hand, play a monster!"  
Joey- "Err, defense mode!"  
Jenna- "Guess it's my turn." Draws a card. "I place this card face down and summon Curse of Dragon!(2000/1500) Dragon Flame!"  
Joey- Draws a card " Dark hole!"  
Jenna- "de-spell!"  
Joey- "Defense Mode."  
Jenna- Draws a card "Ookazi!" ((2000/0900)) "To end my turn I play this face down.  
Joey- Draws, "This I play in defense mode too,."  
Jenna - "You fell into my trap! Just deserts!" ((2000/0000))  
Joey- "I lost!"  
Seto Kaiba- "I saw the entire duel. Your pretty good. But you'll be better if you add this to your deck." He handed her a card. Joey, Yu-Gi, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan looked at the card."  
Jenna- "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
Seto- blushing "Yea, my company told me there coming out with new picture on the card. It should be easy to get one."  
Jenna- "Kaiba, thank you soooo much! Now my deck will be unstoppable!"  
Yu-Gi- "Do you guys want to come over to the Game Shop?"  
Jenna- "I can't. I have to sort through my cards. I think I'm missing some cards. See ya later!" she started to walk home. Seto was following her. "Why are you coming down here?"   
Seto- "My company is down there." he pointed to a big factory.  
Jenna- "That's the building next to my house! Do you want to meet my parents?"  
Seto- "Sure, than you can meet my brother, Mokuba!"  
Jenna- "O.K.! let's go!"  
  
  
********************  
  
In Kaiba Corp:  
Mokuba- "It's nice to meet you Jenna."  
Jenna- "Your little brother is sooo cute Seto! But does he have any Duel Monster Cards?"  
Seto- "Not many. He really wants them."  
Jenna- "Why don't we go to the game shop and get some?"  
Mokuba- "Oh please Seto!?!"  
Seto- "It's fine with me. Lets go." He got someone to drive them there.  
  
In the limo Mokuba was bouncing up and down in his seat.  
Jenna- "What do you want to be your best card to be?"  
Mokuba- "Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!"  
Seto- "I don't think you are going to get three Blue-Eyes in one pack!"  
Jenna- "I can see what cards are in a pack with my Millennium Tauk."  
Mokuba- "Do you know what my best card is, Jenna?"  
Jenna- "Yes but I wont tell you it should be a surprise."  
Seto- "Will you tell me?"  
Jenna- "Sure." she whispered something to Seto.  
Seto- "Black Skull, ouch!" Seto felt Jenna step on his foot.   
Mokuba- "What was it? Did you say Black Skull Dragon? Yay!"  
Jenna- "Good going Kaiba!" Now Mokuba was bouncing higher in his seat.   
Seto- "Here, we are."  
  
The limo stopped in front of the game shop. Yu-Gi was sweeping outside.  
Yu-Gi- "Hi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Jenna?"   
Jenna- "I'm here to help Mokuba pick out his deck."  
Yu-Gi- "Why don't we show him how to duel? I challenge you! I will be   
tougher than Joey."  
Jenna- "Sure!"  
  
********************  
  
Mokuba- Looking though his cards.  
  
Jenna and Yu-Gi were wearing Duel Disks.((2000/2000))  
Jenna- "Lets begin." she drew five cards "I play the field card Yami. And summon Dark Magician Girl!"(2000/1500)  
Yu-Gi- "Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!"(2500/2100)  
Jenna- "Dark Magic!"   
Yu-Gi- "What?"  
Jenna- "You fell for the same thing Joey fell for. I have two Dark Magicians in my hand. Your turn."  
Yu-Gi- ((2000/1500)) Draws a card, "Go Fissure. Now I play Gia the Fierce Night! (2300/1500) And I play this card face down."  
Jenna- Draws a card. "Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!(2400/2000) Inferno Fire Blast attack!"  
Yu-Gi- "Activate Wabaku. Now it's my turn I fuse my Curse of Dragon(2000/1500) with Gia to create Gia the Dragon Champion!(2600/1900) Attack!"((1800/1500))  
Jenna- Draws a card. " I play these two cards face down and play Succubus Night in defense mode!(1600/1400)"   
Yu-Gi- "I guess it's my turn." Draws a card. "Kamori Dragon! Attack!"  
Jenna- Discards, her Succubus Night and drew a card. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And I attach Reinforcements to Blue-Eyes! White Lightning the Kamori Dragon!((1800/0000)) I win!"  
Mokuba- "Wow, you beat the person who beat Seto! Your good!"   
Jenna- "Well I'm not really that good." They all heard a phone ring. Jenna reached into her backpack. "Hello?………. Oh hi Mom…………. O.K. I'll be right home. Bye!" she hung up the phone. "I have to go home it's dinner time. Bye!"  
Seto- "See ya!"  
  
********************  
  
Seto- sitting in his office; "Mokuba! Can you get the mail?"  
Mokuba- "What ever you say big brother!"  
  
5 minutes later:  
Seto- "Thank you Mokuba. Bill, bill, bill, you just won a million dollars, bill, hmm? What's this?" He read it out loud   
  
Dear Master Kaiba,  
We would like you to be the champion in our duel monsters competition.   
Please call 1800-555-5555  
From,  
Simon Collect  
Seto- "I guess there's no reason why not." He picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
5 minutes later  
"Perfect! But just come as a your High Priest in Ancient Egypt."  
Seto- "Sure, bye. I hope Jenna's not entering."  
  
*********************  
  
Jenna- Reading her mail. "Cool! A Duel Monster contest! I'm there!"  
  
*********************  
  
Day of contest.  
  
"Welcome duelists! Let the duels begin! First up Jenna and her light and Dark Deck V.S. Mai and her Harpy deck. Next is James V.S. Bakura then the winners face off. Begin!"  
  
Jenna and Mai got on the field. They drew five cards.((2000/2000))   
Mia- "Go Harpy Lady!(1300/1400) And I'll lay this card face down."  
Jenna- "That face down Mirror Wall isn't going work because I play De-spell!"  
Mai- "How did you know it was Mirror Wall?"  
Jenna- "It's not your business and to defeat Harpy Lady I play Dark Magician Girl!(2500/2200) Dark Magic Attack!"((2000/0800))  
Mai- Why is her Dark Magician Girl 2500. I shouldn't worry. Even though my only Mirror Wall was Defeated. "My turn." she drew a card. "Go Harpy Lady!(1300/1400). Your turn!"  
Jenna- Draws a card. "Go Dark Magician! And I place this card face down. Now it's your turn!"  
Mai- Draws a card "Go Harpy's Pet Dragon!(2000/2000) It gets powered up by how many Harpies I have on the field and I attach it to Dragon Treasure! Attack Fearsome Fire blast!"  
Jenna- "Activate Wabaku! My turn again." Draws a card. Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Go, White Lightning the Harpy Lady! I win! I'm ready for anything!!!" Jenna walked into the dinner across the street. She saw Yu-Gi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey she walked over to them.   
  
Jenna- "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"   
Tea-"We were rooting Bakura on."  
Joey- " We were also cheering for Mai, but you beat her. Do you know who the champion has to duel? Kaiba."  
Jenna- "What? I wonder why he didn't tell me."  
Joey- "Lets go, I don't want to hang out with some one who likes Kaiba. See ya'."  
Jenna- "But…" She walked to the field.  
Bakura- "To defeat you I play Change of Heart, now I can control your Summoned Skull! Attack the Silver Fang! I win!"  
"Now Jenna duels Bakura! Begin!!!"  
Jenna- Shuffled her deck and drew five cards. "I'll go first. Go Gia the Fierce Night!(2300/2100) And I'll play this card face down. Your turn."  
Bakura- "Defense mode. And I'll play this card face down just like you. Your turn."  
Jenna- Draws a card. "Go Curse of Dragon(2000/1500) and I'll flip up Polymerization. Gia the Dragon Champion attack!(2600/2500)"  
Bakura- "You activated my Morphing Jar! Now we both have to discard our hands and draw five cards." Discards his hand and draws five cards. "Go Electric Lizard in defense mode.(850/800) Your turn!"  
Jenna- Discards her hand and draws five cards. "Go Jingo #7! (500/400) Use your effect to attack his life points! Go!((2000/1500))And I'll lay these cards face down and I use Fissure! It is your turn."  
Bakura- Draws a card. "Go! The white Magical hat! Attack!"  
Jenna- "Activate Mirror Force! My turn." She Drew a card. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!(3000/2500) White Lightning!((2000/0000)) "Yea! I win!"  
  
"Tomorrow the championships will take place! See you tomorrow duelists!"  
  
At Kaiba Corp:  
Mokuba- Knocking at Seto's door. "Seto! Let me in! Why didn't you go to the contest to root Jenna on?"  
Seto- Opens the door "I don't want her to know I was a High Priest in Ancient Egypt."  
Mokuba- "But, what's wrong with that?"  
Seto- "If she knows she might find out that I was an evil high priest long ago. And then she might not like, me, as a friend, I mean."  
Mokuba- "Well you have to duel her tomorrow!"  
Seto- "What? How do you know?"  
Mokuba- "I rode my bike to the contest. And, did you give her a Blue-Eyes?"  
Seto- "Well I,"  
Mokuba- "Well I think you have a crush on her." They heard the door bell ring.  
Seto- Walked to the door and opened it. "Jenna! What are you doing here?"  
Jenna- "I came here to ask you why weren't you at the contest today?"  
Seto- "Uuu, I was busy. I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
Jenna- "I lost my friendship with Joey, Yu-Gi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. Joey said he didn't want to hang out with someone who liked you, I didn't know why he didn't like you but, I think it has something to do with someone named Pegasus and Mokuba."  
Seto- "It does. When Pegasus took Mokuba I treated Joey like a dog. But Yu-Gi and his friends helped me get Mokuba back. Now sense you like me, as a friend, he doesn't like you."  
Jenna- "Well I'm gonna duel you tomorrow and I don't want you to go easy on me." She held out her hand.  
Seto- "Don't worry," he shakes her hand "I wont."  
Jenna- Walks to her house and sat on her porch and thought: I don't know why Joey doesn't like him, he is so nice, to me, and I just met him.   
Seto- "I said I wont go easy on her ant I wont, I have to improve my deck! Mokuba! Do you want to go to the game shop?"  
Mokuba- "Yay!!!!!!"  
  
Jenna- Getting her bike to go to the game shop. "If I am going to even stand a chance dueling Seto, I have to improve my deck." She rode to the game shop.  
Yu-gi- "Hey Jenna. Kaiba is inside, so is Joey, you did great today at the contest. Good luck against Kaiba tomorrow."  
Jenna- "Thanks Yu-Gi" She walked inside. "Hi Seto, Mokuba and Joey." She walked over to the Duel Monster Packs and picked up three packs.   
Solomon- "You must be Jenna. Yu-Gi told me about you." He rung her up.  
Joey- "Don't talk to her Gramps, she likes Kaiba."  
Seto- "Leave her alone! It's not her fault because I treated you wrong."   
Joey- "It's her fault she likes you!"  
Mokuba- "Stop it!" he cried "Stop fighting!" He ran over to Seto.  
Jenna- "Mokuba is right. You are acting crazy!"  
Joey- "That doesn't make up for what he did at Duelist Kingdom!"  
Mokuba- "That's it Joey! I challenge you to a duel! Let's go!"  
Joey- "You must be joking! I would cream you!"  
Mokuba- "Prove it!"  
Joey- "Your on!"  
Seto- "No way! You never even dueled before!"  
Mokuba- "Then I'll win my first duel!" He opened his back pack and took out two duel disks and threw one to Joey. They walked out side. He drew five cards.((2000/2000))  
Joey- Drew Five cards. "Go Flame Swordsman.(1800/1600)"  
Mokuba- "Go! Battle Ox!(1700/1000)I'll lay these cards face down. Ax Slam attack!"  
Joey- "You learned that move from Kaiba, I'll draw a card and send out Aramaill in defense mode!(700/1300)"  
Mokuba- Now I play Mystic Horseman (1300/1550) and I will fuse them together to make Rabid Horseman(2000/1700) Attack!"  
Joey- "Now I know you got that from Kaiba. And I'll defeat it the same way! Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!(2400/2000) Inferno Fire Blast!"  
Mokuba- "My Monster Lost?((1600/2000)) I play Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) And I'll activate Ookazi!((1600/1200)) Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!(1600/1100)! Yay I'm winning!"  
Joey- "No way!" He thought: Heart of the cards, please come through! He Drew a card. "Yes! Go Just Deserts! Are life points are equal! I play Kagemusha of the Blue Flame!(800/400) In Defense Mode!"   
Mokuba- I play this card in reverse defense mode and switch Summoned Skull to defense mode! Your turn!" Thoughts: If he attacks my defense mode monster it will activate her effect The Magician of Faith!(250/400) Then I'll get my Polymerization back!  
Joey- "Go Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!(1100/1100) Attack the face down card."  
Mokuba- "Yes! Magician of Faith effect activated! Take one Magic or Trap card back from the grave yard!" He picked up his Polymerization. "My turn and I'll play the same card you played a few turns ago! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
Joey- "What how could a shrimp like you get such a rare card?"  
Mokuba- "And I'll Fuse them together! Go Black Skull Dragon!(3200/2500) Attack!((1100/0000)) I win!!!"  
Joey- "How did I loose to a beginner?" He took off his Duel Disk and threw it to Mokuba.   
Mokuba- Tries to catch the duel disk but misses and hits Seto in the stomach and he falls back.  
Jenna- "Seto, are you O.K.?"  
Seto- "Yea, I'm fine," he got up. "Joey, you, hu? Where did he go?"  
Mokuba- "Seto, I'm sorry I didn't catch that."  
Jenna- "Even if you did you would have broken your arm. And Mokuba, did you do that for me?"  
Mokuba- "Yea, I didn't want Seto and Joey to fight so I dueled him for you."  
Jenna- "Thanks. I have to get home. I have some work to do before tomorrow. Bye!"  
Seto- "Bye!"  
Mokuba- "I see why you have a crush on her. She's nice!"  
Seto- "I don't have a crush on her!"  
  
At Jenna's house:  
Jenna- Looking through her closet. "Hmm, this one is perfect! Now I just have to make my deck stronger,"  
  
Pt 2 of Best Friends  
  
Next day,  
In a tower above the duel field:  
  
Mokuba- Looks out the window and sees Seto. "What are you doing down there Seto?"  
Seto- "What do you mean? I'm right here."  
Mokuba- Turns around and Seto is in his High Priest uniform. "If your up here who's down there? It's Jenna!"  
Seto- "What?" He runs to the window and looks out. "It is Jenna!"   
"Seto Kaiba and Jenna, please come to the arena now."  
Seto- "Here I go see ya Mokuba!"   
  
On the arena:  
Jenna- Walks on to the platform. Thoughts: Now I have three Blue-Eyes! I just hope he didn't get another one.  
Seto- Walks on the other platform coolly.  
Jenna- "I didn't know you were a High Priest!" she said as she shuffled her deck and drew five cards.   
Seto- "Well know you do." He did the same. The duel began!((2000/2000)) "Go! Judge Man!(2200/2000)"  
Jenna- "I summon the Dark Magician Girl!(2000/1500) And I'll lay these cards face down."  
Seto- Thoughts: I'm not going to fall for that! She probably has a Dark Magician in her hand! "For my turn I'll lay a card face down. Your turn."  
Jenna- "I thought you would attack! I don't have a Dark Magician in my hand!" She drew a card. "Until now. Go! Dark Magician!(2500/2100) Dark Magic attack!"((1700/2000))  
Seto- Draws a card. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!(3000/2500) White Lightning the Dark Magician."((1700/1500))  
Jenna- Draws a card. "Go Reinforcements attached to Dark Magician Girl!(3500/2500)And I have another Dark Magician in my hand! Dark Magic attack!"((1200/1500))  
Seto- "Remove trap! And I'll also play Reborn the Monster as Blue-Eye's White Dragon! And I'll play a second Blue-Eyes! With Dragon Treasure! White Lightning!((1200/1200))"  
Jenna- "De-Spell!" But I don't know how that will help me. He has two Blue-Eyes on the Field I only have one in my hand. She drew a card. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!(3000/2500) And to end my turn I play a card face down."  
Seto- Draws a card. Yes! A polymerization card! Now I just need another Blue-Eyes! "I'll lay a card face down for my turn."  
Jenna- "I'll play my second Blue-Eyes!"  
Seto- "How did you get another Blue-Eyes?"  
Jenna- "You saw me get more packs yesterday! And I'll lay a card face down, too."  
Seto- "Go! Blue-Eyes! And I'll flip up Polymerization! To create Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!(4500/3300) But I wont attack right yet I want to see your next move."  
Jenna- Draws a card. "Yes another Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And I will also flip up Polymerization! And I'll lay a card face down."  
Seto- "You're a strong duelist, Jenna. And lucky to get two Blue-Eyes in one day. But I now play Dragon Nails!(5100/3300) Neutron Blast!"  
Jenna- "Activate Mirror Force!"  
Seto- "No! My Dragon is gone with one hit!((0600/1200" He drew a card. "De-Spell Polymerization! And I'll play Ookazi!((0600/0400)) Saggi the Dark clown in defense mode."  
Jenna- I cant believe that I'm loosing to him! Well even if I do loose I fought honorably. Draws a card. "White Lightning!"  
Seto- Draws a card. "Jenna, I'm sorry but this duel is over. I summon the God of Obelisk!(4000/4000)"  
Jenna- "That's your best card!"  
Seto- "I'll let you last one more turn."  
Jenna- It's all over. She put her cards in her hand onto the top of her deck. "I would rather not see my Blue-Eyes be defeated. I give up."  
Seto- Smiles. "If I were you I would have done the same thing."  
Jenna- Turns around and walks off the platform.   
Seto- Does the same and walks up to Jenna. "You did great. You should enter more contests."  
Jenna- "Thanks Seto." She winked at him and walked home.  
Seto- Mokuba IS right I think I might have a crush on her!  
  
********************  
  
At school:  
Seto- Reading a book. Where is she? Jenna walked in the classroom. "Jenna! You forgot something at the contest." He held out a trophy with a clear card container with a Dark Magician Ritual card in it.  
Jenna- "Why are giving this to me? I didn't win the championships."  
Seto- "Well I knew you liked magician cards so I……  
Jenna- "I think this card will be my favorite one." She stared at the trophy in her best friends hand.   
Seto- He handed her the trophy. "You did great at the contest. So, want to come to my house later to study or do our homework? Maybe we can go to the game shop with Mokuba and get more cards."  
Jenna- "Sure. And Mokuba is going to be there, right?"  
Seto- "Yea, why?"  
Jenna- "I have to give him something."  
  
********************  
  
Seto and Jenna were walking home.  
  
Joey- "Kaiba, Jenna! Wait up!"  
Seto- Turns around. "What do you want?"  
Joey- "I want to tag team you and Jenna!"  
Jenna- "Who would be on your team?"  
Mai- Walks up to them. "I am."  
Joey- "A boy and girl vs. boy and girl," Pauses. "I didn't mean that how it sounded." They walked to Seto's house.  
Mokuba- Runs out the door. "There you are Seto! I expected you home ten minutes ago! What's he doing here?"  
Seto- "Where tag teaming them."  
Mokuba- "They are sooo going down!"  
Mai- "Lets begin."  
Seto- "Mokuba, go inside and get four duel disks."  
Mokuba- "O.K." He comes out the door five minutes later.  
Joey- "Instead of each of us having 2000 life points each team has 4000 life points."  
Jenna- "O.K. Let's begin!" They all drew five cards.((4000/4000))  
Seto- "I'll go first. Go Battle Ox!(1700/1000)"  
Joey- "Go Swamp Battle Guard!(1800/1300)"  
Jenna- "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!(2400/2500)"  
Mai- "Harpy Lady!(1300/1400)"  
Joey- "What!?! That card is totally weak Mia!"  
Mai- "Not if I do this! Elegant Egotist! My Harpy splits and becomes Harpy Lady Sisters! (1950/2050) And I'll ad Castle Walls to them too, now there defense power is higher than Red-Eyes attack power."  
Seto- "Not if I use Remove Trap and Defense Paralysis! Jenna, attack it!"  
Jenna- "Right! Red-Eyes! Inferno fire blast!"((4000/3550))  
Joey- "Awe man! Know our monsters can't defend themselves!" He drew a card. "Well I can still attack! Go Launcher Spider!(2200/2500) Attack Battle Ox!((3500/3550))Shuttle Launch!!!"  
Jenna- Draws a card. Yes! I play Blue-Eyes White Dragon!(3000/2500) And I'll lay these two cards face down. White Lightning!"((3500/2550))  
Mai- "I'll lay a card face down and send out Harpies Pet Dragon(2000/2000) and I'll reborn Harpy Sisters which powers up Pet Dragon to 2900. And I'll add Dragon nails! Now it's 3500! Fearsome Fire Blast!"  
Jenna- "Activate Mirror Force! Destroying Your Harpy Ladies and their Pet Dragon as well.((3500/1100))"  
Seto- "My turn I'll also play a Blue-Eyes! And use Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards and lay a card face down."  
Joey- "I will use Card Destruction! We each discard our hands and draw five new cards. I play Flame Swordsman(1800/1600) to join my Battle Guard and I'll attach Salamandra to Flame Swordsman to make it's attack power 2500!!! I'll also play De-Spell to your Stop Defense! And I'll switch my monsters to defense mode."  
Jenna- Draws a card. "I play Lord of Dragons(1200/1100) and use The Flute of Summoning Dragon to play two Dragons from my hand and play them on the field! Those two monsters are my Blue-Eyes! And I'll activate Polymerization!(4500/3300)"  
Mai- "How are we supposed to beat that, Joseph? Well all I have left in my hand is this Griggle (600/300)in defense mode."  
Seto- "I will also play Lord of Dragons and use Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Two more Blue-Eyes appeared on the field "I will also use Polymerization! Now you stand against two Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragons!"  
Jenna- "And I'll activate my Defense Paralysis!"  
Seto + Jenna- "Neutron Blast!!! ((3500/0000)) Yea! We won!"  
Mokuba- "Yea! I knew you could do it!   
Mai- "You both have three Blue-Eyes. How did that happen?"  
Seto- "They made more Blue-Eyes cards."  
Mai- Ran down the road as soon as Seto finished saying "cards".  
Seto- "Where are you going?"  
Mai- "To the Game Shop!"  
Joey- "I have to get home. See ya."  
Jenna- "Oh! Before I forget, here you go Mokuba." She handed him a card.  
Mokuba- "One of your Blue-Eyes! But you can't make the Ultimate Dragon with that."  
Jenna- "Well not exactly. The night I got the three Duel Monster packs I got three more Blue-Eyes. Not two. And I'm giving one to you."  
Mokuba- "Wow! Jenna, why aren't you nice to Joey or any one but us?"  
Jenna- "Well I,"  
Mokuba- "Hmmm,"  
Seto- "Let's go do our Homework."  
  
********************  
  
Teacher- "We have another new student. He is Malik Ishtar."  
Jenna- Looks over and panicked. Oh no! He's Isis's brother!   
  
********************  
  
After school:  
  
Jenna- Runs over to Yu-Gi. "The way I got my Millennium Item was by defeating Isis!"  
Yu-Gi- "But isn't Isis Malik's sister?"  
Jenna- "That's why I'm worried! My item's power is to see into the future. I think he's going to challenge me to a,"  
Malik- "There you are, Jenna! I challenge you to a duel!"  
Jenna- "I know where this is going. You want me to bet my Millennium Tauk."  
Malik- "How did you, your Tauks power is to see the future." He looks over at Yu-Gi. "You, you're here. Hmm. Go get Kaiba. I think he would like to see this."  
Five minutes later:  
Seto- "What do you want?"  
Malik- "Oh yes you will duel Jenna for me!"  
Jenna- "No way! He wont listen to you!"  
Malik- "Oh really?"  
Jenna- "Yea!"  
Seto- "And why you of all people?"  
Malik- "With the power of my Millennium Rod you will obey me!"  
Seto- "What!?!"  
Jenna- "Are you afraid to duel me because you saw me cream your sister?"  
Malik- "What did you say!?!"  
Jenna- "That's right. Your afraid to duel me! I wouldn't even waste my time on you! See ya." She walked home with Seto.  
Malik- Your Millennium Tauk will be mine.   
********************  
  
Jenna- Eating at a restaurant with her parents. (Wearing black pants with a white stripe down the side and a white shirt with her name printed in it with a heart around her name with a jacket like Seto's)  
Mom- "So, you're really getting to know Seto Kiaba."  
Jenna- "Yea, Oh! We had a new student in our class today!"  
Mom- "Really! What's his name?"  
Jenna- "Malik Ishtar."  
Dad- "Wasn't he in your last class?"  
Jenna- "Yea,"  
  
The door of the restaurant opened and Seto and Mokuba walked in (both wearing their Battle City outfits)  
Seto- "Huh, Jenna! What are you doing here? Never mind. I know what your doing. This is a restaurant. So I guess your eating here."  
Jenna- "Are you eating here, too?"  
Seto- "Well not really. Mokuba wants to get money so he got a paper rout. He is delivering this poster." He shows Jenna the poster. It had a picture of a Blue-Eyes and a Black Luster Soldier using there attacks to each other.  
Jenna- "But your brother doesn't need to have a paper rout. Your, rich."  
Seto- "He said he wanted to earn it."  
Jenna- "He is clever," she thought, "I think we are leaving."  
Seto- "Here," He handed Jenna a poster.  
Jenna- "Thanks. Tell Mokuba I said hi!"  
Seto- "Sure. Bye!" Mokuba is clever and so is Jenna.  
Mokuba- "Seto are you ready to go? Seto!"  
Seto- Looking out the door.   
Mokuba- "What's out there that you are distracted by?" He looked out. "Jenna? I thought you said you didn't have a crush on her."  
Seto- "That's what I thought too, why am I telling you!?!"  
Mokuba- "Oooo! You do have a crush on her!"  
Seto- "Shut up Mokuba!" They walked outside and got in their limo and one of Kaiba Corps Executives drove them home.  
  
********************  
  
Jenna's Dream:   
  
Jenna was running from Malik. Malik turns giant behind her and Isis is giant in front of her. Joey is giant on one side of her and Mia was giant on her other side of her and some giant metal Duel Monster was blocking the sun.   
Jenna- Wakes up quickly. "It was just a dream." She said panting. "I'm probably going to have the same dream every night until I give Malik the Millennium Tauk." she tried to go back to sleep.   
  
*********************  
  
Jenna- Getting out of bed. She didn't get any sleep after the dream last night. She got dressed in her Domino High School uniform. Next she ate breakfast and walked out the door of her house. "See ya, Mom!"   
Seto- Walking out his door. "Bye Mokuba!" Jenna and Seto walked into each other.   
Jenna + Seto- "Sorry,"  
Seto- Gets up and holds out his hand to help Jenna up.  
Jenna- "Thanks, Seto." she started to walk to school with him. When they got to school they saw the kids lined up in the front.  
Seto- Whispers, "When the students line up like that we are changing seats."  
Teacher- "Thank you for coming to school Jenna and Seto. Go stand with the rest of the class."  
Joey- Snickering under his breath.  
Teacher- "First Seto Kaiba sits next to Joey Wheeler."  
Jenna- "Good luck."  
Teacher- "Next Yu-Gi Mouto sits next to Tea Gardner." she reads more names off. "Tristen Taylor sits next to Serenity (Serenity is a year younger than Joey but is in the same class/ birthday is in summer). Malik Ishtar next to Jenna Brener."  
Jenna- Jaw drops. "There must be some mistake, I can't sit next to him!"  
Teacher- "There is nothing wrong with Malik. Now go sit down.  
Malik- Gave her an evil grin.  
Jenna- Sighs, sits down and unpacks her books.  
Malik- "Get ready for the worst semester of your life. After this you will be begging me to take the tauk from you!"  
  
********************  
  
After School:  
Jenna- Walking home with Seto. A blimp was dropping posters around the city. Jenna grabbed one as it fell. "A concert? Singing sensation, Avril Lavigne! She is so cool! Aw man! It's $29.99 just to get a ticket. My parents wouldn't lend me $30.00, whatever. I guess I'll have to do work until I earn it."  
Seto- "When is the concert?"  
Jenna- Scans the poster. "This Saturday! I'll never get enough money in two days! I guess I can start today and I have after school Thursday and Friday. But I'll probably only have like, $7.00! I guess I'll just miss it."  
Seto- Thinks, "I guess I can take you,"  
Jenna- "Really, Seto?"  
Seto- "Sure. Maybe we could bring Mokuba."  
Jenna- "Sure," reads the poster. "There is a duel monster contest there! Maybe we shouldn't enter. We should let Mokuba rule the duel field this time." She picked up a poster of the ground to give to Mokuba. "Can I come over to your house?"  
Seto- "Sure. But you should ask your Mom first."  
Jenna- Reaches into her backpack and takes out a cell phone and calls her Mom. "Hey Mom, It's me. Can I go over to Seto's house…………… O.K. Thanks! Bye!" She hung up her phone. "She said to be home by 5:30. That gives us two hours. Let's get to your house, faster than this!" They ran the rest of the way to Seto's house.  
Mokuba- "Your late again! This time you're a half hour late!" Jenna handed him the poster. "Cool! Avril Lavigne! Are you going?"  
Jenna- "Yea. Seto is taking me and you! There is a Duel Monster contest for you to win!"  
Mokuba- "Really! But won't I loose to you two?"  
Seto- "We decided not to enter and you will totally cream every one!"  
Mokuba- "But I have a question, can you each lend me a Blue-Eyes?"  
Jenna- "Yea, but why do you need them?"  
Mokuba- "I want to make an Ultimate White Dragon! Then I will win!"  
  
*********************  
  
Day of concert:  
Seto- Getting dressed into his battle city outfit. Phone wrings. "Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba speaking. Hi, Jenna."  
Jenna- "I can't wait until tonight!"  
Seto- "Nether can I! Do you want to go do something before we go with Mokuba?"  
Jenna- "Sure! I still haven't picked out what I'm going to wear! I'll meet you and Mokuba in front of your house. Bye!" She got dressed into her black pants and a black sleeve less shirt. She ran out side to find Seto and Mokuba waiting for her. They all walked to many different stores.  
  
At the concert:  
Jenna- Wearing a light blue (color of Dark Magicians Girls cloths) long sleeved shirt with a stripe in the middle with a Dark Magician Girl picture with a pink back round.  
Seto- Wearing battle city outfit.  
Mokuba- Battle city outfit. As they walked into the concert a police man asked them for there tickets.  
Seto- Reaches into his pocket and takes out three tickets and hands them to the police man. "Come on Mokuba, we have to sign you in the contest." As they walked to the table they saw Malik, Mia, Joey, Yu-Gi, Tea, Tristen, Serenity and Bakura. And, Isis!  
Jenna- "Uh, Seto, You know Isis,"  
Seto- "Hmm."  
Jenna- "I beat her in a duel. But when we dueled, I bet my Dark Magician's and my Dark Magician Girl. She bet her Millennium Tauk. She has been trying to get it back."  
Mokuba- "I signed in but Mia is entering. Tea, too. But they are the only ones."  
Seto- "I'm guessing Isis is the champion you have to beat. Good luck."  
Jenna- "Don't worry, I beat her before, she only has female type cards."  
Seto- "That's a weird strategy. Who would want female cards? They are pathetic!"  
Jenna- Hits Seto in the head with her Math text book. "Shut up, Seto."  
Mokuba- "Where did you get the book from?"  
Jenna- "Uh,"  
Avril- "All duelists come to the Duel Field. If your not a duelist come see me sing!"  
Mokuba- "Why don't you go listen to Megan sing. I have some duels to win."  
Jenna- "Maybe I will go listen to her music. Good luck Mokuba!"   
First Mokuba defeats Mai. Next she dueled Tea.  
Mokuba- "I'm gonna defeat you in one hand!"  
Tea- "You probably will. But I'm not giving up!"  
Jenna and Seto walked up to watch the duel.  
Jenna- "Go get 'em Mokuba!"  
Mokuba- Draws five cards. ((2000/2000)) "I was right I will one in one hand! I'll lay a card face down and play Summoned Skull!(2500/1200) I also play Ookazi!((1200/2000))"  
Tea- "Uh, right. Shinning Friend Ship!(1300/1400)"  
Mokuba- "Attack! Wow, that was easy.((0000/2000))"  
Avril-"Next is Mokuba V.S. Isis! Begin!"  
To Be Continued-  
Will Mokuba win against Isis? Will Jenna keep her Millennium Tauk? Will Seto admit to Jenna his crush? If you want to find out read Chapter 2 "The Truth is Revealed"! 


End file.
